


A Moment of Many

by LexaWard



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Molly looks after his friends, hurt-comfort, self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexaWard/pseuds/LexaWard
Summary: After a bad flashback Molly gives Caleb a little comfort.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	A Moment of Many

Caleb sat down at the edge of the bench away from all the others. He was zoned out really, unable to stop getting lost in all his thoughts. It’d been particularly bad this time, getting trapped in memories he’d been able to avoid for a fairly long while. It seemed it had only built up to come back at full force and Caleb could swear that he remembered the smell. He blinks and shakes his head and resorts himself to drinking himself to sleep and maybe he won’t remember the terrible nightmares he knows he’s going to have to tonight.  
Then like a life line thrown out into a void a hand grabbed the top of his arm. Caleb jolted and looked at Mollymauk who smiled at him,  
“Having a later moment, dear?” He asked and squeezed his arm and Caleb couldn’t have thanked him harder for the grounding.  
“Ja. Today was bad.” Was all he said shaking his head as if it would ever go away.  
“Want a hug? They’re good for that sort of thing.” He did, Caleb desperately wanted a hug and to be told it’d be alright,  
“No, I’m good, thank you.” He said gently because he didn’t deserve it, he had to sit in this agony to atone. That’s what this was all for; repentance. Until he could make amends and change fate or reality -he still hasn’t worked out the finer details - then he’d sit here and remember. He would go over the details and know that it was him who did this and once again he was going-  
“Well, I’m not letting you get bogged down in all those thoughts then.” Molly interrupted poking him in the cheek which was unexpected but Caleb imagines that’s why he did it.  
“I am fine. Just need a minute.” Caleb said feeling like he was losing that tether.  
“Is that so? Couldn’t’ve done a better job at pretending?” He raised a teasing brow in a challenge and damnit didn’t it just make Caleb let out a little burst of mirth.  
“I’m trying to be sad here, you know.” He returned the good nature and Molly saw the opportunity to get past the walls and took it just as Caleb realised too late that he’d given in.  
“Too bad, I’m a creature of happiness and hedonism and I must impart it to any and all.” Molly brandished gladly and grinned at him.  
“Would you like to hear a joke, Mr Caleb?” He asked to change the subject completely and it worked. After an hour of pulling Caleb back and forth in conversation and needling him to full on bouts of laughter he could only think how lucky he was to have someone like Mollymauk Tealeaf in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I was on the train this morning and wrote a little Drabble based on how Liam says Caleb’s love for Jester is more to do with the culmination of rippled moments rather than one big thing and I think that’s cute y’all but I’m apparently willing to die on this Widomauk Ship.
> 
> Also meta ending is sad because apparently I like to make myself sad x


End file.
